


Better Late than Never

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been busy lately, so Bucky takes it upon himself to give him a reason to find some free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Kells, my birthday is Feb 25th and if you could fit in a shy little Canadian who loves your work from afar into your little ficfest I would be so forever grateful and if you can't that is fine as well because I will still love you forever Darling. :) I just need you to destroy me with some top Bucky possessive smut, metal arm and dirty, just filthy rimming, come eating and Steve's tits on the glass make me take a shower after. I just want Steve to be destroyed and happy. Those boys kill me.
> 
> ((I'm so sorry I'm late! I hope you hate a happy birthday and enjoy the dirty smut!))

Steve’s been busy lately -- paperwork, training, saving the world when it needs to be saved from random alien robots that inconveniently attack on date night -- and Bucky’s getting sick of it. Not that he blames his boyfriend for being so tied up. After all, when random alien robots inconveniently attack on date, Bucky gets pulled away, too. But tonight, well, tonight not even random alien robots attacking will ruin their night (maybe it will, but here’s hoping). 

“What’s all this?” Steve asks when he walks in to find the table set with roses and candles and a box of his favorite pizza. “Did I do something?” 

Bucky chuckles. “No. But tonight you’re going to remember that you’re mine.”

He leaves it at that as he opens the box of pizza and starts serving slices. When Steve does move from his stop just inside the kitchen he flicks his eyes back to him. And grins. Just as he suspected, Steve is completely flushed with this adorably worried look on. Worried, needy, what’s the difference? 

They make it halfway through dinner before Steve is bent over the table -- flowers, candles, and dishes crashing to the floor to make room for the antsy supersoldier -- and pleading for Bucky’s tongue. It might be Bucky’s fault. He should’ve known Steve wasn’t going to make it through the whole meal when Bucky kept licking and nibbling on his lip _every time_ Steve looked at him. 

“Please, Buck…” he whimpers as Bucky slowly pulls his pants down. “I need it. I need you.”

“Need me, huh? You’ve been _awfully_ busy lately, baby doll.” He runs his left hand over Steve’s bare ass. Steve shivers under that soft touch. “Startin’a think that maybe you don’t like me no more.”

“No, no…” Steve whines. Squirms against the table when Bucky’s rakes his fingers over his back. “Never. I _need_ you, Bucky. _Please_.”

“Hm.” Bucky leaves Steve’s pants down around his ankle. “Let’s see if I can remind you why you like me so much.”

On knees, Bucky slowly part Steve’s cheeks and leans in to give one, _slow_ lick. Makes Steve groan and gasp and shudder. And then whine when Bucky doesn’t do anything after that. 

“Oh, _please_ ,” he begs. “More, Bucky, more.”

“Patience, sweetheart,” Bucky teases. “I’ve been waitin’ a while for _you_. Now _you_ can wait for me.”

He’s being a little shit. He knows it. Steve knows it. The table knows it. But Steve, despite the disgruntled and needy moan, loves it. Bucky knows it. Steve knows it. The table knows it. 

“I’m sorry!” he whines. “S’not my _fault_ , Buck! I… oh… _please,_ baby. I--”

His words cut off with a gargled yelp when Bucky licks again. He doesn’t pull away this time, but he _does_ keep on teasing him. Just little kitten licks around Steve’s fluttering hole. Steve is whining and whimpering the whole time. Until Bucky shows him a little mercy and starts lapping more. Pressing firmer and then sticking his tongue where Steve wants it most.

Steve cries out when it happens. Jerks up and collapses again across the table and just lays there as Bucky fucks him with his tongue. Shoving it in and out, pushing as deeply as he can and then sucking when he pulls back out. Steve is making incoherent requests. All Bucky can really catch is _please_ and _more_ and _fuck, fuck fuck_! 

Bucky doesn’t let up either, never lets Steve forget the feel of his tongue, and pretty soon Steve is begging him to stop. 

“No more, Buck, no more!”

Only that’s not what he really wants. So Bucky just ignores him and keeps on at it. Has Steve’s body writhing and wiggling as he tries to both push back for more and get away from Bucky’s ceaseless ministrations. Eventually, Steve starts slamming his hand down on the table over and over, grunting through his teeth that he can’t take it anymore and Bucky _still_ won’t stop. All he does his secure his hands around Steve’s waist and won’t let him move. 

“Oh, _no_ , Bucky,” Steve whines. There’s a hitch in his voice. He’s holding in tears. “I need… oh, _fuck,_ m’gonna come, Buck…” He’s slamming his hand down again. “Please… make me come… _please…_ ”

He can come from Bucky’s tongue alone. But today, Bucky has other plans, and he reaches around to take hold of Steve’s cock. And just two strokes has Steve shouting and coming all over Bucky’s hand. Steve goes lax on the table, panting and covered in sweat.

“Look at you.” Bucky chuckles and adds one last lick to Steve’s hole. Makes him whimper and shiver. “You’re a mess already. And I’ve only just started with you.”

Bucky uses his clean hand to flip Steve over onto his back. Steve goes without a fight. There’s sweat clinging to his hair, his eyes are half closed, and he’s got his mouth open. On purpose. Waiting. Bucky grins. 

“What a good boy you are,” he praises. Then holds his dirtied hand up to Steve’s mouth. “Go on now. Clean me up.”

Steve’s tongue comes out immediately. Licks up his own release eagerly and without hesitation. He sucks on Bucky’s fingers and laps at his hand, even when Bucky scoops what’s left on Steve’s stomach and feeds it to him as well. 

“Bucky.” Steve’s voice sounds so sweet and desperate. “Please?”

Bucky smirks as he strokes a hand softly over Steve’s cheek. He knows what Steve’s after. With that innocent expression on his face. Light glistens off Bucky’s left hand. Bright and shiny as he lifts it. He wiggles his fingers. 

“Is this what you want, Stevie?”

Steve whimpers and nods. Quick and fevered. “Please…”

“How much?”

Licking his lips, Steve’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows.

“All of it.”

Eyebrows shooting up, Bucky leans over him. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, yes… please, Bucky…”

There’s lube in the kitchen cabinets. There’s lube somewhere in every room of their apartment for cases such as these, and, after planting a firm kiss to Steve’s lips, Bucky grabs the bottle and slicks up his metal hand. He has Steve move back further onto the table and pushes his legs apart. 

“Breathe, Stevie,” Bucky instructs. “You know how we do this. Stay nice and still for me, okay, baby doll?”

“Yes…” Steve whispers. “I know.”

The first finger goes in with the normal amount of resistance. Steve hisses as his body slowly relaxes and accepts it. Let’s Bucky move in and out. His moans softly every time Bucky pushes back in. 

The second finger is a little easier. Steve shifts his hips a bit to accommodate the extra stretch to his body. He pushes back a little like he’s trying to get Bucky to catch his prostate, which Bucky could easily do, but he doesn’t. 

Not until he eases the third finger in. Steve moans with this one and then yelps. Surprised when Bucky curls his fingers and lets them scrape against that treasured gland deep inside of his body. His head dips back and he’s starting to tremble. 

Bucky takes it slower with the fourth finger. Steve makes a pained sound in the back of his throat, and Bucky pauses before he gets it all the way in. 

“Too much?”

“No!” Steve sucks in a long, deep breath and releases it slowly through pursed lips. “Mm-mm. Keep going… please…” 

“Remember your safewords, baby,” he murmurs. Leans in and gives a few kisses across Steve’s belly. “Relax.”

Nodding, Steve bites down on his lip and waits for Bucky to get on with it. Bucky smiles and gives a soft, testing push. It makes Steve whimper, but he pushes further onto Bucky’s hand and gets all four inside of him. 

His hands grasp the side of the table as Bucky works those four fingers in and out of him. Gets Steve panting so hard his chest rises and falls so fast, Bucky would be worried if this wasn’t Captain America. Every time Bucky scrapes his prostate, Steve shouts and whimpers and Bucky’s name falls off his lips. 

“More…” he pants after a few minutes. “More, Buck… please.”

It’s what he asked for. Steve wants his whole fist inside of him. They’ve done it before, and Steve walks a little funny for a while afterwards, and even though that’s the worst side effect they’ve ever encounter, Bucky still takes it slow. He’ll give Steve what he wants. On _his_ terms. 

“Not yet,” Bucky murmurs. He gently lifts Steve’s leg up and pushes it back towards his head. “Hold that.”

Steve’s arm wraps around the crook of his own leg to keep it there. Then does the same with the other when Bucky lifts it. His cock is leaking as the new position presses it against his belly. Bucky’s own dick is stiff and hard between his legs. But all he cares about right now is the sight in front of his eyes. His thumb slowly disappears, along with the rest of his hand, inside of Steve’s body. 

“Oh, _fuck_!” Steve screams as Bucky starts pushing in and out. His whole fist. Hard and metal, and he’s fucking Steve with it. 

Steve is practically wailing. His head reared back, his eyes rolling and mouth stuck open. The more Bucky moves his hand, the more Steve seems to want it. 

“More,” he whimpers. “Please… _please_ …”

“You got my whole hand inside ya, baby doll.” Bucky twists it and makes Steve cry out. “Can’t get much more than that. What would the world think? Captain America gettin’ fisted by the Winter Soldier?”

Steve’s body thumps against the table, his head tossing from side to side. His hand grab frantically at the sides. Trying to grab on and holds on, but he just keeps losing his grip and tries again and again. Bucky’s going crazy watching it all happen. Steve falling apart with his fist shoved inside of him. 

“Bucky!” Steve shouts. “I wanna come! I wanna… please… say I can come… say I can come!”

“Aw, baby doll.” They don’t always play this game, but they both enjoy it. “Not yet.”

Throwing his head back, Steve howls his frustration and starts pleading. “Oh _please_! Lemme come, Bucky, _please_!”

“Hm.” Bucky catches his prostate again and makes Steve gasp. “Should I really let you?”

“Yes,” Steve whimpers. “I’m begging you… lemme come. I gotta… I just gotta…”

“Go on then, sweetheart,” Bucky says. “Let it out.”

This time, Steve falls completely silent as his back arches and white spurts across his chest. Steve looks completely wrecked. Eyes half-lidded. Drool at the right corner of his mouth. Right cheek flushed against the table. Sweat coats his entire body, beads of it dancing along the fine hairs of his skin. His hair is so damp it looks like it’s drying from a shower. He’s never looked more beautiful. 

Steve whimpers and shudders as Bucky pulls his hand out. Nice and easy, even if he’s desperate to get it out so he can finally fuck Steve into oblivion. The poor guy’s still panting by the time Bucky gets his hand out, but Bucky can’t hold back any more. He yanks him up and hauls him across the kitchen. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, Steve,” he says as he shoves Steve against the wall length window. The come and sweat all over him squeak against the glass. “Right here.” He lines his cock up and it slips in easily. Steve throws his head back against Bucky’s shoulder. “You know anyone can look at you.” 

He wraps a hand around Steve’s throat. Doesn’t squeeze, but instead keeps him still as he pounds into him. Right there, against their kitchen window. Steve’s body is completely flushed against the glass. Where anyone can see if they looked right. And Steve just moans in delight of it all. 

He comes two more times with Bucky inside of him. White painting and then smearing across the glass. God bless the serum that runs through his body. Even the shotty version that has Bucky able to keep up. 

“You got one more in you?” Bucky asks. Hands biting around Steve’s hips as he holds him steady and fucks him with all he’s got. “How bout it, baby doll?”

“No, no…” Steve whimpers. “No more… no more…”

“No, I think I can ring one more out of you.”

When Bucky’s hand snakes between Steve and the glass, Steve lets out a shout and shakes and keeps saying he can’t. 

“Yes, you can… one more, Steve. You can do it. Gonna make me so damn proud.”

“O-okay…” His voice is weak and raspy. “Okay, Bucky… okay…”

“That’s it, baby.” Bucky pushes in, moves his hand, and sucks on Steve’s neck. His whole body is so tight. Pulling and pulling and he’s not gonna last. “Come, Steve. With me. Come on…”

Steve comes again with a shout of Bucky’s name on his lips. Bucky’s body feels like it’s on fire. Hot and cold at the same time and one final thrust has him seeing stars. Heaven. His orgasm shooting through him like a shining star. 

Steve’s knees finally buckle under his weight and Bucky scoops him up into his arms. Spend and worn out, Steve just manages to get his arms around Bucky’s neck as Bucky carries him into the living room. He places him gently on the couch. Combs his fingers through his damp hair before kissing the corner of Steve’s mouth. Steve looks completely debauched. Come covered and sweat soaked. A tiny grin on his face. Bucky’ll get a warm washcloth to clean him off in just a few minutes. And the window after that. But first… 

“You sleepin’, Steve?”

“Mhm.” He licks his lips and puckers them.

Bucky smiles. Presses another kiss to his lover’s lips and nuzzles their noses.

“Love you, Buck…” 

“Love you, too, baby doll.”

Maybe Steve being busy isn’t such a bad thing after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The February Fic Fest are all ficlets that are based upon prompts sent to my tumblr at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/). Prompts can be nsfw, fluffy, feels, angst, canon, au etc.– the theme is yours for the choosing! 
> 
> If you want something specific ((like who tops or bottoms or prewar//post-ws etc.)) just let me know. Otherwise I’ll take it upon myself to decide and assume you’ve given me that trust and permission to do so
> 
> I work with pretty much all kinks save for underage, rape play, htp, blood play and maybe a few others that I just can’t think of ((cause they’re just not my thing, is all))
> 
> Poly works for me! The more the merrier! So if you’d like to bring Tony or Sam or Thor or Peggy or Nat or any of our other heroes in for the fun that’s good by me!


End file.
